La Première Mesquinerie
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Loki a toujours utilisé ses pouvoirs pour se venger, ou pour venger ses proches. Et ça a commencé dès l'enfance ! Thor/Loki
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le cadeau promis pour mon petit jeu de Noël (le bonus à trouver ;) ), cadeau dédié à Mutekiam, commentatrice de AO3 ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, 1 autre suivra c'est sûr, un 3ème petit chapitre est en préparation ;)

Bonne lecture à tous :)

 **500 ans.**

Loki avait lu tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il s'était entraîné avec acharnement.

Sa vengeance serait terrible.

Thor, son grand-frère adoré, son modèle, sa moitié… L'avait abandonné. Du haut de ses 500 ans, voir son frère partir pour jouer avec Sif était une trahison. La pire qui soit ! Partir jouer avec une fille.

Ce n'était pas juste ! Thor était à lui ! C'était son grand-frère à lui, et c'était tout ! Sif n'avait pas le droit de se l'accaparer comme s'il était son frère à elle. Il se vengerait donc des deux.

Loki rejoignit déjà la maison où habitait Sif, juste au pied de la citadelle. Il eut beaucoup de mal à l'atteindre. C'est que ça faisait loin pour ses petites jambes ! Mais ça en valait la peine. Il dut se cacher en attendant le passage des gardes, puis il s'était glissé contre les imposantes bâtisses où habitaient les nobles. Il savait exactement laquelle était la maison de Sif, sa mère l'ayant déjà amené avec Thor pour voir la mère de la fillette. Il escalada jusqu'à la fenêtre donnant vue sur le jardin. Parfait. Personne n'était là à cette heure-ci. Il prit sa craie et traça les runes qu'il avait en tête et les imprégna de sa magie naissante.

Un sourire mesquin s'étira sur ses lèvres. A son frère maintenant !

Il retourna au palais rapidement, faisant toujours attention à ne pas se faire attraper par les gardes, puis il grimpa les marches menant à la chambre de Thor, celui-ci devant encore être en train de jouer avec Sif. Loki pénétra la chambre et s'approcha du lit. Il souleva difficilement le matelas et cette fois-ci sortit une petite lame qu'il avait préalablement volée aux cuisines. Il y grava quelques runes, puis il remit tout en place.

OoO

Tout marcha comme sur des roulettes, au plus grand plaisir de Loki. Thor avait les cheveux roses. Le petit sorcier avait éclaté de rire lorsqu'il avait vu son frère. Ses parents étaient moins contents, bien entendu, le contraire l'aurait surpris, ils étaient si sérieux après tout ! Mais lui, ça l'avait fait rire. Et la tête de son frère ! Ça lui apprendrait à le délaisser pour une fille !

Quant à Sif… La petite Asgardienne blonde était arrivée en pleurant au palais parce que des rats couraient partout dans sa chambre et la menaçaient.

Oh, ce n'était rien qu'une petite illusion, mais elle avait vraiment très bien fonctionné. Loki était très satisfait de lui-même et de ses premiers pas dans le monde de la magie.

Lorsque Sif était arrivé aux côtés de sa mère, inquiète, la Reine Frigga l'avait regardé en coin et il s'était recroquevillé sur place. Arf, forcément sa mère avait deviné…

Lorsque les deux Asgardiennes partirent avec la promesse que Frigga passerait voir ce qui se passait, celle-ci se tourna vers son fils qui s'agitait doucement.

"Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire, fils ?"

Loki leva ses grands yeux verts pour regarder sa mère.

"Non, mère…"

"Petit menteur." Loki rougit. "Qu'as-tu fait à Sif ? Et à Thor, je suis sûre qu'il s'agit de ton œuvre."

Loki hésita un instant, puis en voyant l'air sérieux mais néanmoins doux, il se résolut à lui dire la vérité.

"C'est de la faute de Thor," grommela-t-il. "Il n'arrête pas d'aller jouer avec Sif en me laissant tout seul ! Je la déteste," gronda-t-il ensuite. "Elle veut me voler Thor ! Mais je ne me suis pas laissé faire !"

Frigga soupira longuement.

"Du coup, je leur ai fait juste une petite blague… J'ai mis des runes sous le lit de Thor et sur le balcon de Sif…"

"Tu as fait ça tout seul ? Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas demandé l'aide d'un sorcier du palais ?"

"Non !" S'exclama-t-il avec indignation. "Je suis un grand garçon ! J'ai lu dans les livres comment créer des illusions," déclara-t-il ensuite fièrement. "Puis j'ai échappé à ma nourrice et je suis allé poser mes runes !"

Frigga regarda son fils un instant, silencieuse, se demandant quelle marche à suivre elle devait adopter.

"Loki," dit-elle finalement. "Tu n'as pas le droit d'empêcher Thor d'aller voir ses amis. Il n'est pas une extension de toi-même, tu comprends ?"

"Oui, mais…"

"Pas de mais, jeune homme," répliqua immédiatement Frigga d'une voix ferme et les yeux de Loki s'embuèrent de larmes.

"Mais c'est mon frère," pleurnicha le petit garçon.

"Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il t'appartient," expliqua-t-elle. "Donc plus de ce genre de chose, est-ce compris, Loki Odinson ?"

Loki acquiesça en séchant ses grosses larmes.

"Oui maman."

"Bien. Maintenant, nous allons parler de ces talents que tu as développés. Depuis quand sais-tu faire de la magie ?"

Loki haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas. Depuis toujours ?"

Frigga lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

"Ah mon fils, tu seras un grand sorcier un jour, je le sens ! Allons donc annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ton père !"

Loki sourit grandement et bomba son petit torse, heureux de voir sa maman aussi fière malgré ses bêtises.

 **A suivre.**

A suivre un autre petit chapitre où Loki a 1500 ans et où il devra aider son pauvre grand-frère...

A très bientôt :)


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi.

Pairing : Thor/Loki

Bonjour à tous ! Et voici le second chapitre de cette fanfic cadeau ;) Un peu plus de Thorki dans ce chapitre pour votre plus grand bonheur j'en suis certaine ;)

 **1500 ans.**

"Loki !"

Thor trottina jusque son frère, l'air malheureux et s'arrêta devant le sorcier qui était plongé dans un vieux grimoire poussiéreux.

"Thor ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" Demanda l'adolescent, surpris de voir le guerrier en devenir le chercher jusque dans la bibliothèque d'Asgard. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Mais ! As-tu pleuré… ?"

Les yeux de Thor étaient gonflés et rougis, et d'ailleurs, le jeune Dieu en rajouta une couche en frottant ses yeux encore humides.

"Non ! Je ne pleure pas !"

Le sorcier se retint de rouler les yeux.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" Loki ferma son grimoire et se leva pour accueillir son grand-frère qui vint directement se fondre entre ses bras. Ils étaient différents tous les deux, et Loki se surprenait à jalouser son frère de temps en temps, mais c'est ce qu'ils étaient, des frères, alors ils devaient s'aimer et se soutenir.

"C'est Melinda…"

"Ta petite amie ?"

"Oui… Je l'ai surprise avec un garde… Ils s'embrassaient," gronda-t-il, mécontent et terriblement triste à la fois. "Elle s'est fichue de moi !"

"Oh."

"Je sais que tu es doué pour faire des tours aux gens. Est-ce que tu pourrais… M'aider ?" Thor quitta ses bras pour le regarder sérieusement et avec espoir.

"Attends, toi, le grand Thor, a besoin de moi, ton menteur de petit frère, pour se venger de sa petite amie infidèle ?" Loki avait un air satisfait sur le visage alors que Thor fronçait les sourcils.

"Loki… Peux-tu m'aider ou pas ?"

"Bien sûr que je le peux," répondit-il immédiatement, comme une évidence. "Je ne vais pas laisser cette fille te rendre triste comme ça."

En réalité, Loki détestait voir son frère triste. Il détestait lorsqu'une fille rendait son frère triste. Même s'il ne lui avait pas demandé, il se serait vengé d'elle. Comme il l'avait fait secrètement pour toutes les petites amies de Thor lorsqu'elles lui brisaient le cœur.

"Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je la rende chauve ? Ou qu'elle ait mauvaise haleine peut-être ?"

"J'aimerai qu'elle regrette de m'avoir trompé, qu'elle voit à quel point je suis incroyable, comme ça, ce sera elle qui sera triste quand je la laisserai tomber !"

"Mmh, c'est un peu compliqué, tu ne trouves pas ?"

Thor bouda légèrement. Il n'était pas venu avec des idées en tête, il s'était dit que celles de Loki suffiraient.

"Il faut faire plus subtile," précisa-t-il ensuite. "Présente-toi au bras d'une autre dame, plus élégante, fais-lui remarquer que tu ne fais que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, qu'elle est loin d'être la plus jolie femme d'Asgard ou des Sept Royaumes. Qu'elle connaisse sa place devant le Prince héritier d'Asgard."

Le regard de Thor s'illumina. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Très classe et digne du Prince qu'il était.

"Oh oui ! Merci Loki ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !" Thor le prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte aussi virile qu'envahissante. Il le lâcha brutalement et repartit en courant de la bibliothèque, laissant le pauvre sorcier retomber sans grâce sur ses pieds. Décidément son frère ne changerait jamais.

OoO

Le plan de Loki aurait pu fonctionner à merveille, si son frère n'était pas une tête brûlée qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sauter les étapes.

Incapable d'attendre de trouver la femme parfaite pour le plan établi par son petit frère, Thor avait confronté l'infidèle en voulant faire croire qu'il avait trouvé mieux qu'elle, devant témoins, pour qu'on raconte partout son humiliation.

"Oh…" Fit seulement la demoiselle. "Et où est-elle ?" Demanda-t-elle ensuite, sans aucune honte d'avoir été prise sur les faits, regardant derrière son épaule. "Je ne vois personne, et tu ne la montres pas. Existe-t-elle vraiment ?"

Pris en faute, Thor rougit. Mince ! Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle devine ! Mais en même temps, il fréquentait Melinda aussi pour son intelligence et son esprit.

"Je suis désolée Thor, mais tu n'es pas… Très stimulant, même si tu es Prince d'Asgard." Thor rougit encore plus, honteux de se faire embarrasser devant les courtisans. "Je ne vois pas ce qu'une autre femme pourrait te trouver de toute manière, une fille pourquoi pas, mais une _femme_ ? Tu n'es pas assez adulte pour ça !"

Thor ne savait plus quoi dire, il était figé sur place. Quel idiot ! Il aurait dû attendre ! Attendre d'être avec son frère qui l'aurait sorti de cette situation humiliante pour lui et le trône…

"Thor, tu te cachais donc ici…" Retentit alors une voix douce et féminine.

Le Prince se tourna et vit une femme absolument somptueuse l'approcher. Au moins aussi grande que lui, ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient en de grosses boucles sur ses épaules pour courir dans son dos, se reposant sur sa longue robe noire qui enserrait son corps voluptueux et sensuel. Son opulente chevelure encadrait aussi à merveille son visage fin aux pommettes hautes qui ne faisaient que souligner son regard d'une incroyable couleur émeraude. Sa poitrine généreuse se dévoilait par un décolleté plongeant et ses hanches larges étaient mises en valeur par le satin qui l'enserrait.

La femme posa une main sur le bras de Thor qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévisager et de l'admirer. Mais qui était-ce ? Elle était si belle ! Si élégante ! Si sensuelle… Et en même temps une puissance sauvage émanait d'elle, comme si elle était un animal indomptable.

"Je te cherche depuis une éternité," se plaignit-elle en prenant son bras entre le sien, puis elle sembla remarquer la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant eux. La brune toisa la petite blonde. "Oh… C'est elle dont tu me parlais ? La petite sotte qui a pensé pouvoir s'élever au-dessus de son rang ?"

"M'élever au-dessus de…! Comment oses-tu, sale garce ! Qui es-tu d'abord ?!" Gronda Melinda, dont l'honneur venait d'être insulté. "Je suis la compagne du Prince Thor, espèce de putain !"

"Oh ! Quel langage !" Se mit à rire la femme au bras de Thor, qui réagit à son tour.

"Ma compagne ?" Son ton était outré. "Jamais tu ne l'as été ! Ma compagne ! Je suis le Prince héritier d'Asgard ! Tu as été un agréable amusement, mais jamais tu n'as été autre chose. Jamais je ne pourrai me compromettre ainsi avec une femme qui n'est même pas noble."

Puis, la femme aux longs cheveux noirs posa sa main sur la joue de Thor pour tourner son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa. Leurs corps se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, la poitrine de la femme s'écrasant presque vulgairement contre le torse épais de l'Asgardien, leurs mains s'accrochant l'un à l'autre et leurs langues se goûtant avidement et intimement.

"Tu pensais ne serait-ce que pouvoir le satisfaire ?" Demanda-t-elle en rigolant. "Tu n'es rien, si ce n'est qu'une pauvre fille," siffla-t-elle ensuite, telle le serpent qu'elle était en réalité.

Melinda s'enfuit en courant du couloir et les nobles sourirent en voyant sa déconvenue. Non mais oh ! C'est qu'ils avaient un statut qu'ils ne partageaient pas si facilement !

Quant à Thor, il prit la main de la sublime brune qui l'accompagnait et ils partirent tranquillement vers un endroit plus discret et à l'abri des regards.

"Loki !" Thor se tourna vers la femme, ayant aisément deviné de qui il s'agissait en réalité.

"Oui ?" Répondit Loki en entendant son prénom. "Je ne pensais pas que tu saurais qui j'étais !"

"Ta façon de parler est toujours la même, que tu sois un homme… Ou une femme. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça !" Il montra le corps sensuel enfermé dans ses carcans de satin noir. "C'est incroyable ! Et tu fais vraiment une femme très attirante !" Le complimenta Thor.

Loki se retransforma et reprit son apparence masculine.

"Je te remercie," dit-il avec un sourire espiègle. "Heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps, sinon tu aurais vraiment essuyé une déculotté."

Thor baissa le nez, honteux.

"Merci, sans toi…"

"De rien," Loki roula des yeux mais s'assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. "Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir embrassé ?" Demanda-t-il, plus incertain.

"Oh… Non, sa tête en valait la peine ! Et tu embrasses plutôt bien, _langue d'argent_ ," se moqua gentiment Thor. "Je comprends d'où te vient ce surnom, petit frère !"

Loki grogna et il ne vit pas son frère se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Loki ne réagit pas, interloqué, et se débattit mollement avant de céder à l'impérieux baiser qui lui était volé.

"Hey !" S'écria-t-il en rougissant. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?"

"Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais le même goût en garçon qu'en fille," répondit Thor en haussant des épaules, puis il partit en laissant son petit frère avec ses pensées, se touchant les lèvres en pensant que décidément, Loki faisait une très belle femme et qu'il embrassait plus que plutôt bien.

 **A suivre.**

Et voici le deuxième chapitre !

Le troisième est en cours d'écriture, on retrouvera cette fois-ci Loki et Thor **en post-Ragnarök** (Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film ne lisez pas si vous ne souhaitez pas être spoilés).

Je vous dis donc à la prochaine ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire :D

Sedinette


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour les amis ! Comment allez-vous ? Je suis désolée de poster si tard, c'est un peu la folie avec la crue de la Seine et la neige en région parisienne x') Il y a deux flocons et c'est la fin du monde par ici. J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu de soucis en tout cas

Bref bref, voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic cadeau :D Bonne lecture 3

 **WARNING : SPOIL THOR RAGNAROK**

 **3500 ans – Post-Ragnarök –**

Loki s'ennuyait ferme.

Il était enfermé dans ce vaisseau depuis déjà un mois, avec le reste de la race Asgardienne, son frère, la Valkyrie et Bruce Banner (qui laissait lui-même place de temps en temps au Hulk).

Il s'ennuyait ! Il n'y avait aucun livre sur ce fichu vaisseau ! Et le peu qu'ils avaient avait été vendu à un vaisseau marchand pour des vivres et le minimum vital. Même lui avait participé et s'était séparé de ses dagues chéries, cadeaux de sa mère. Ils s'étaient tous séparés d'un souvenir pour pouvoir se nourrir et survivre à leur voyage jusqu'à Midgard, où leur nouveau Roi, Thor, espérait être accueilli à bras ouverts.

'Naïveté…' pensa-t-il en songeant au moyen le plus rapide de se cacher puis de s'enfuir de la planète.

En attendant, Loki s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait et il ne pouvait pas dépenser toute l'énergie qu'il canalisait depuis leur départ des ruines d'Asgard.

Il avait besoin de bouger ! De sauter ! De rire ! De jouer des tours aux autres ! Il ne pouvait rien faire de tout ça ici, tous les Asgardiens étaient sur le pied de guerre et la moindre tension explosait inexorablement ! Son frère avait bien du mal à contenir leur peuple et se faisait arbitre de toutes les disputes.

Toute cette rage, ces conflits, ce chaos, tout ça le nourrissait ! Contrairement à Hela qui tirait sa puissance de la terre même d'Asgard, ou de Thor qui tirait clairement ses pouvoirs de son peuple aimant, lui tirait sa force du chaos et de l'agitation ambiante. Il était surchargé d'énergie et il se retrouvait confiné entre quatre murs… Et forcément ça se répercutait sur les habitants du vaisseau, sa magie destructrice empoisonnant leurs esprits. Ils étaient tous dans un cercle vicieux.

Loki finit par sortir de ses appartements et laissa ses jambes le porter au hasard des couloirs qu'il connaissait encore mal. Le sorcier finit par arriver dans un cul-de-sac et il se retourna puis il vit, caché derrière le mur, une petite touffe de cheveux blonds ainsi que des gloussements d'enfant. Loki leva un sourcil amusé. Allons donc ! Voilà qu'il était suivi par des bambins !

Il avança en claquant bruyamment du pied pour prévenir de son arrivé et en effet, à l'intersection les enfants n'étaient plus là mais à l'autre bout du couloir, bien caché. Avec un sourire, il prit la direction inverse et laissa les enfants tenter de le suivre. Eux aussi devaient s'ennuyer après tout !

OoO

"Mon Roi."

Thor se tourna vers Heimdall, reconnaissant qu'il vienne le sauver d'une énième dispute entre deux de ses concitoyens. Il n'en pouvait plus de les voir se déchirer pour des broutilles, et même lui commençait à s'échauffer sérieusement.

"Heimdall !" S'exclama-t-il en abandonnant d'un coup les deux Asgardiens. "Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce grave ? Dis-moi que ça l'est," finit-il en chuchotant. Tout pour échapper à ce calvaire.

"C'est votre frère."

"Loki ?" Thor gronda intérieurement et souffla longuement. "Qu'a-t-il fait ?"

"Du bien je pense. Je vous devriez venir voir cela par vous-même." Le Roi le suivit, intrigué, jusqu'à la salle servant de réfectoire.

La dite salle était recouverte de neige et plusieurs dizaines d'enfants –tous ceux ayant pu échapper à Héla et au Ragnarök– jouaient joyeusement en sautant partout. Des bonhommes de neiges étaient fait et quelques igloos avaient vu le jour. Au milieu de tout ça gisait son frère qui se faisait enterrer sous la neige par au moins une demi-douzaine d'enfants de tout âge et qui riaient.

"Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?!" Tonna-t-il et tous les enfants –ainsi que les quelques adultes qui s'amusaient avec leurs enfants– s'arrêtèrent pour se tourner vers lui et Heimdall. Loki se releva de sa couverture de neige et regarda son aîné. "Loki, est-ce ton œuvre ?"

"En effet, mon frère. Est-ce que ça te dérange ?"

"Ce vaisseau n'est pas un terrain de jeu pour tes petits tours !" Gronda Thor et il vit les enfants reculer, la mine basse, ce que le sorcier vit aussi avant de froncer les sourcils. "Quoi ?!"

"Tu as perdu ton âme d'enfant, mon frère." Et sur ces mots, après s'être remis debout, Loki prit une poignée de neige, la modela en boule et l'envoya en direction de sa tête, qu'elle atteint bien évidemment en pleine face. La neige fondue coula le long de son visage trop sérieux.

Un instant de silence suivit, puis Loki éclata de rire en retombant dans la neige, puis il leva le petit doigt d'où quelques petits éclairs verts se formaient, et une dizaine de boules de neige se forma et vola en direction du Roi d'Asgard.

Thor esquiva et roula dans la neige qui recouvrait le réfectoire et attaqua à son tour son frère d'une boule de neige qu'il lui envoya puissamment, à son tour avec un grand éclat de rire.

"Vengeance !" Cria Thor en voyant la boule atterrir sur le crâne de son petit frère.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, une grande bataille de neige s'organisa, Loki et les enfants contre Thor et les adultes. La neige tombait en abondance et créait un léger brouillard. Les enfants avaient l'avantage, plus petits pour se faufiler derrière leurs parents et les surprendre en groupe avant de s'enfuir refaire leur stock de munitions.

Thor quant à lui chassait Loki, son flair le guidant. Il arrivait toujours à sentir son frère, même si c'était plus compliqué dans cet atmosphère glacé. Caché derrière une butte de neige, il repéra la chevelure brune du sorcier et s'apprêta à lui sauter dessus avant de se stopper. Une illusion. Son frère n'était pas devant lui mais…

Le Roi se retourna et attrapa Loki par la taille pour le plaquer au sol.

"Je te tiens."

Loki le regarda, surpris mais lui sourit.

"Je deviens trop prévisible," lui dit celui-ci avec un sourire timide qu'il ne lui reconnut pas.

"Je confirme, petit frère."

Thor releva Loki et le prit dans ses bras. Il se sentait extrêmement léger d'un seul coup.

"Est-ce à cause de toi si nous sommes tous d'une humeur si massacrante ?" Lui demanda-t-il alors, faisant le lien entre sa soudaine bonne humeur enfantine et le fait que son frère se remette à faire des bêtises.

"Ça se peut," répondit celui-ci en haussant des épaules. "Je suis le Dieu de la Malice et du Chaos. J'ai besoin de tout ça pour me sentir bien, tout comme toi tu as besoin d'extérioriser ton tonnerre pour te sentir bien."

La peau du Roi d'Asgard se chargea immédiatement de petits éclairs qui vinrent chatouiller celle de son frère.

"Hey !" Thor recommença, amusé.

"Tu as raison, il faut extérioriser."

"Pas sur moi ! Aie !" Thor venait de lui envoyer une petite décharge avec un large sourire, puis il déposa un bécot sur ses lèvres. Il vit avec plaisir les joues de son petit frère s'empourprer. "Thor…"

Le Roi ne répondit pas et embrassa plus franchement Loki, sans se rendre compte de tous les yeux braqués sur eux à travers le léger brouillard.

"Maman," un petit garçon qui avait enterré quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt Loki sous un tas de neige tira sur la robe de sa mère. "Qu'est-ce que le Roi Thor fait au Prince Loki ?"

"Rien qui ne te regarde, d'ailleurs arrête de regarder."

"Est-ce qu'ils vont faire des bébés ?" Demanda une autre petite fille.

"Avec un peu de chance, oui…" Soupira un des parents qui n'attendait que ça de voir leurs Princes casés. Tant pis si c'était ensemble, ils n'étaient pas du même sang de toute manière. Ni de la même race pour ce qu'ils en savaient. Heureusement, les Jotuns étaient connus pour leur hermaphrodisme. Ils auraient pu tomber plus mal.

Fin.

Tadaaa !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite fanfiction qui est désormais terminée (oh yeah !), la semaine prochaine je posterai un nouveau one-shot :) J'attends bien entendu vos commentaires et réactions :D

Bye bye !

Sedinette

4


End file.
